


Knot Tease

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe – Neighbors, Bottom Castiel, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Dean’s new neighbor is driving himinsane! He keeps inadvertently teasing him and Dean has a hard time holding his alpha back from just mounting this omega.Cas isn’t as unaware of what he is doing as Dean might think, though.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1226





	Knot Tease

Dean _hated_ his new neighbor! He was weird, nerdy, had no regard for personal space or for what was appropriate, and he stared a lot, expecting Dean to just back down and lower his gaze. Well, he was in for a surprise there! Dean was the alpha here. He’d win a staring contest even if it meant he basically had to eyefuck this omega for minutes on end.

The other day, they had literally just stared at each other long enough that Dean had forgotten what they had even been talking about.

What he hated most about Cas, though, was the fact that he gave Dean a constant boner and was completely oblivious to what he was doing to Dean’s poor alpha.

It was the middle of _summer_! Dean didn’t _want_ to go back into his house three times a day to beat one off, getting all sweaty, even popping a frigging _knot_ , before needing a _nother_ shower.

That damn omega, his damn delicious scent and devastatingly handsome looks were going to be the death of him! Always up at the butt crack of dawn, jogging by his house in skin-tight shorts and waving at Dean who was just having his first cup of coffee on the patio. As if he didn’t know that it awakened Dean’s chasing instincts. Dean was still in the process of waking up here! No need to make his alpha go crazy with the urge to run after him!

One of these days, Dean was going to chase him down and just fuck that haughty attitude out of him! Teasing little shit!

(He did not, however, stop having breakfast on the patio at the exact same time Cas went for a run. There was no way he’d change his routine just because of one little omega who didn’t know that teasing an alpha for too long could have consequences!)

⁂

If that had been all, Dean might have been able to handle it.

It didn’t stop there, though.

One day when Dean was outside mowing his lawn, Cas came by, wearing a _skirt_!

Apparently, ‘kilts’ for omegas were the new thing that was in style right now, as Cas explained while Dean was busy staring at his legs.

The omega just casually mentioned that it was freeing down there, especially if you didn’t wear anything underneath—which almost short-circuited Dean’s brain.

All Dean would have to do was lift up that skirt, take out his dick (which was ready to go as always in Cas’ presence), and fuck the _shit_ out of this knot tease of an omega!

He was barely able to hold his alpha back from doing just that. He could not hold back a testy remark, though, “You know, if you’re parading around in front of alphas like that, don’t be surprised if your ass ends up paying the price.”

Instead of just admitting that Dean had won this round, Cas, of course, had to have the last word. “Well, _you_ ’re an alpha, right?”

Dean grit his teeth and had to postpone his plans with Sam so that he could jerk off to the image of Cas in that skirt.

⁂

It was only three days later when there was a knock on his door.

When Dean opened it, the most arousing scent he had ever smelled hit his nose and an alpha growl escaped before he could hold it in.

“Do you have any milk?” Cas asked, all innocent, even though he was standing there, in Dean’s doorway, in _heat_.

Dean had to bite his own tongue in an attempt to keep his alpha under control who just wanted to mount the omega right there on the spot. Mount him, and _breed_ him, and _mate_ him, and then breed him some more.

You didn’t knock on an alpha’s door when you were in heat! At least not if you didn’t want to end up knotted on the floor with multiple loads of spunk in your ass—everyone knew that!

Everyone except for Cas, it seemed, who just stood there asking for friggen _milk_ , all the while smelling so ripe for the taking, his scent basically _begging_ for Dean to breed him up good.

“Get your own damn milk!” Dean growled and shut the door in his face just in time before his alpha could tackle that omega to the ground and have his way with him.

Dean spent the rest of the day beating off to the scent of Cas in heat. His dick did not understand why it hadn’t gotten to spend some time getting intimate with the omega’s ass. Coming anywhere _but_ inside Cas’ hole felt nowhere near satisfying enough.

Of course, that fucker sent him into an early rut, and Dean spent _a lot_ more private time over the next few days.

⁂

It all came to a head at the end of summer, when he was just about to go relax in his hot tub one evening—and found it already occupied.

Dean stopped short when he saw a naked omega inside it.

Seriously—Cas had _no_ sense for what was appropriate!

Okay, so Dean might have offered to share, but when he had said that, he hadn’t expected Cas to blatantly flaunt his… his nakedness in front of him!

Cas smiled at him and it was the challenging quality to his smile that had Dean decide that he would not back down. Not this time! He was the alpha and this was _his_ hot tub. If anything, _Cas_ should be the one to leave.

In an attempt to scare him away, he undressed too and joined him in the tub.

This omega didn’t scare easy, though.

Instead of leaving, now that an alpha was right next to him in the tub, Cas just started talking about his day as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. An alpha and an omega, naked in a hot tub together? Perfectly normal.

It turned out Dean hadn’t thought this all the way through. This was the omega who had been inadvertently teasing and taunting him for _weeks_ now. To say that his alpha was intrigued was the understatement of the century. And now, having him so close, wet and naked and within arm’s reach was definitely piquing his alpha’s interest in a way that made it hard to hide.

Luckily, Cas didn’t seem to notice his hard-on. He did, however, pick up on the change in his scent.

“Are you using a new cologne?” he asked and—fuck!—scooted closer to take a whiff right from his scent gland.

What kind of an omega just scented an alpha while naked in a hot tub with them?! On top of that, it had to be pretty obvious that this wasn’t the smell of a cologne, but just pure horny alpha.

“Cas!” Dean wanted to warn him, but that one syllable was too much for his voice right now and he had to clear his throat and try again. “What are you doing?”

Cas just scented him again before backing off to reply, “Waiting for someone who is alpha enough to make a move.”

In hindsight, Dean was a bit embarrassed that it had taken him so long, but that was the moment when it finally clicked. Cas wasn’t the most oblivious omega in the world—he was the most _cunning_ one!

With one swift move, Dean just pulled him right onto his lap, Cas’ legs on either side of his thighs, and kissed him roughly.

After weeks and weeks of pent-up desires and sexual frustration, Dean was _done_. This omega had pushed one too many buttons and it was high time he got what he had coming.

His cock, which had to make do with Dean’s hand for so long, finally found Cas’ hole, and Dean pushed up to bury his full length inside the omega’s wet channel.

“This alpha enough for you?” he growled.

Without waiting for an answer, Dean started bouncing him on his cock. This was all he’d wanted to do ever since Cas had moved in next door. Cas’ slick-covered channel felt so good around his cock, and Dean kissed him some more just because he wanted to.

After a while, Cas tried to take over and control the rhythm, but that simply wouldn’t do. He had teased Dean enough! Now it was _Dean’s_ turn! He pulled him off and maneuvered him around so that Cas was holding on to the edge of the tub. Then he held on to Cas’ hips and pushed back into him from behind.

He could take him rougher like this, which was just what his alpha wanted to do. Teach this cocky little tease a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget.

“Coming to my door smelling of heat!” he ground out as he sped up his thrusts, pulling Cas back onto his cock by his hips. “Running away from me! Telling me you’re not wearing any underwear!”

He should have fucked him all of those times! But there was nothing to be done about it now. Instead, he made sure that Cas would feel _this_ fuck for days to come. He pushed his cock in deeper, attempting to reach parts no alpha had ever reached, and reveled in the panting moans Cas was making.

Reaching around, he grabbed Cas’ cock and began to stroke it. He loved the feeling of the omega’s hard prick, which was getting heavier in his hands with each punishing thrust into his hole.

His own dick hadn’t had an omega in too long, had been taunted by _this_ specific omega for too long, so it didn’t take much for Dean to shoot a giant load into Cas’ unsuspecting hole, which fluttered frantically around his cock as Cas spent himself into Dean’s hand.

Dean made sure to shove every drop of his come deep into Cas’ channel where it belonged, thrusting a few more times until his knot finally locked inside.

There. That should teach Cas not to tease an alpha too much.

Instincts getting the better of him, Dean lovingly nibbled along Cas’ shoulder blade up to his neck. He needed to show his omega that he had done good. In return, Cas willingly bared his neck for him as a sign of trust.

From then on, Cas didn’t tease Dean’s alpha anymore. Or more precisely, he _did_ —and often—but it always ended with Dean’s cock and knot shoved up his ass, while they were making out, both of them satisfied.

Dean could admit that he kind of, sort of loved Cas. A _lot_.

He loved that he was weird, and nerdy, and that he had no regard for personal space or for what was appropriate.

Most of all, though, he loved staring into his mate’s eyes and seeing his love reflected back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I’d love to receive a comment from you if you did. ❤️


End file.
